


Hopelessly Hopeful

by LordryuTJ



Series: Drabbles of Alexandria [1]
Category: King of Fighters, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Drabble, Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:46:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordryuTJ/pseuds/LordryuTJ
Summary: One man's goal. One woman's worry.





	Hopelessly Hopeful

**Author's Note:**

> _**This is gonna be a bit different from the norm. It isn't necessarily going to be based on any specific fandom, rather a multitude of them, and is a bit of a test to myself as well.** _
> 
> _**The title of this series of short stories is going to be called 'Drabbles of Alexandria' – the reason is very simple.** _
> 
> _**12 drabbles, each named off a different song from the English rock band Asking Alexandria, off their most recent, self-titled album.** _
> 
> _**The only legitimate rule I've set for myself is that each story has to be, with the exclusion of these opening notes, 300 words at least, to 1000 at most. Each story will have some connection to the song it's titled after, from either lyrics, the meaning of the song, or the title itself. It could be loosely based or heavily inspired. I'm not for certain how it'll work out, but I'm expecting to manage through the whole set within a year at least.** _
> 
> _**Don't worry, this won't disrupt any ongoing project that I'm still willing to finish, but it's still something on the side to test myself.** _
> 
> _**With that, here's the first of these drabbles.** _

The Wyatt Family started off as nothing more than a cult led by someone who found his peace of mind through the teachings of the one who raised him – a band of those who struck fear, resorted to violence in the desperate times.

Now, the man who started it all – formerly Windham, then Harris and now Bray – having allowed all his followers freedom bit by bit, stood alone against the world.

The fire resting within the outdoors that he called home never felt any less warm than it did back in the earlier times. Despite his lonesome, and his rebounds between rising and falling against the forces of others, he never hit any sort of emotional rock bottom, was never crumbled by any feeling of depression. Even when he was stuck, the spirit of the good sister always kept him afloat.

However, there was another such spirit that began to combat his morals.

She was a peculiar case, a physical beauty dressed in black speaking benevolence in her serene and foreign tone. Her astral wings shone blue and bright within her soul, consuming the dark around here in opposition to his chaotic mentality of mere tiny orbs within the darkness, his 'fireflies'.

She never understood why he didn't surrender despite all who triumphed over him within that roped field called a ring.

The leader of a nation under his name. The war dog in black, who fought to protect. The reckless Ohioan who wasn't scared. The viper who betrayed and burned everything away. The demon who got away. The basket case who spoke of deletion. All have victories over him, and rarely does he manage to get the last laugh.

She told him to stop, reconsider and start anew. With her. A new world promised if he could just simply see the light.

Bray always said no to her cause, no matter what came his way. She feared what would become of him if he , but he didn't care. He promised himself that power will return soon, and that no _witch_ against his morals would change his mind.

She didn't understand. He knew she never would.

And he knew... she would never replace the good sister.


End file.
